


Fairy Gold

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-07
Updated: 2002-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly muses upon the gift she gave Artemis when they parted at the end of the Arctic Incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Gold

A token, a reminder  
For him to keep forever  
Upon a string of leather  
Hung about his neck

The gold round coin  
With a hole through the middle  
Some uncompromising riddle  
Of the symbolism there

To the heart it lies against  
The opposite in care  
And even now that I'm not there  
Does it tell him what I said?

Sometimes I just wonder  
In the middle of the night  
If he holds it tight  
And thinks of me


End file.
